Rarity
by ktap112
Summary: A demoness is rare, when they are born they are a treasure to the Demon Realm but not necessarily treated like one. They are coveted and sought after for a female demon is the strongest mate a supernatural being could have but once acquired a demoness is used and looses the independence they are born with, which is why the demonesses that exist are hard to find and harder to keep.
1. Chapter 1

INTRO:

Female demons, demonesses, are not all that common among the depths of hell or the realm of earth. For the simple reason that demons are not interested in producing offspring, at least unless they find their intended mate. When demons do reproduce with one another they are tied together by a bond but must remain in close proximity if they want the pregnancy to succeed, mate or no which is why many choose not to be hindered or weakened by a bond to another spawn of hell or look elsewhere to sate their needs. If the male leave during the pregnancy in most cases the pregnancy is miscarried or is stillborn, which is the cause for the low rate of females for only demonesses can produce female demons. Every demon has a mate intended for them but that doesn't guarantee they will ever find them or accept them, the pull of a mate is extremely strong once found but it takes an equally strong demon that can control their power to not kill their mate, especially if they are human. Many demons accidently or purposely kill their human mates but any species has the potential to be mated to a demon because of the rarity of demonesses. When a demon does find themselves with a demon mate it is one hell of a match…

Kiora was named for the darkness she was born into, one of the only female demonesses to be born in several centuries and no one knew, or would know for that matter. It is not wise to shout from the rooftops that you have a very rare and sought-after object in your possession, and so her parents did not. Not that her mother would last long to protect the little girl, for she even mated was highly sought-after in the demon world which constantly caused her and her mate problems. After the death of her mother Kiora's father watched and protected her but only for the sake of her survival, demons aren't prone to paternal affection especially her father. After her body had physically matured enough with her powers she was left to her own devices in the human realm for hell was teaming with demons who could find out about her existence and her father who's resolve was weakening as his demon nature took over, falling into sinful thoughts for his only daughter.

Kiora's POV:

In the human realm the year is 1800, having been on Earth for 100 years and the demon realm for 50 I am considered relatively young for a demon although I have reached my maturity several decades ago. I may be considered a young in demon eyes but in this world, I resembled a 17-year-old which by the human's standards is no longer a child, Unlike with my kind being a female in this world had its advantages, at least in the aspect of consuming souls. Humans are easily fooled by a pretty face, or easily fall into sin to possess that pretty face, most of my meals come from filthy minded men who can only imagine what they would do with a weak beautiful girl like me. My meals flock to me and barely ask for anything in return, I barely lift a finger. I haven't been in lasting contract since my first arrival in this realm because men so easily offer their souls to me.

My hands clutched the front of the young man's shirt as his strength was giving out and he slowly went limp in my hands. From afar it looked like a young couple enjoying a romantic night near the river, which was far from what was actually happening. He had approached me along the banks of the river without knowing what I was, the only indicator being the unnatural light lavender eyes I possess.

"Hello Madam, I err…wanted to see if you were okay, whether you needed assistance returning to your ho-" He was at a loss for words when I turned my head to pierce him with my gaze. I was contemplating whether to have his soul as a dessert or not, If I indulged myself this treat I would need to leave this area and move to the next. I didn't want to bring too much attention to myself in case another supernatural being picked up on my wake of death and destruction, encountering any supernatural being would be a headache and more trouble than I need.

"Why yes, thank you sir" I smiled innocently, I held my hand out to the young man for him to help me up from my sitting position. I smiled seductively "May I ask your name, sweet gentleman?"

He took hold of my hand and brought me to a standing position as he said, "Samuel Malady…you shouldn't be out so late at night without someone to accompany you, there have been many murders these last six months." He actually looked worried for me as I couldn't help but chuckle and smile slightly.

"What is amusing m'lady?" Samuel asked confused, he wasn't aware that no one could see us down on the banks of the river from the village.

"I have you dear Samuel, I already feel much safer," I smiled charmingly at him. "What kind of lady would I be if I didn't reward the gentleman that came to my rescue?"

Samuel smiled brightly back, "May I ask your name m'lady?"

My eyes glinted with danger and interest, "Of course dear Samuel, as long as you never tell another soul" I brought my body closer to his. He was already wrapped in the trance of my powers, he didn't need much more prodding before I consumed his soul.

"I promise m'lady, I would neve-" He wasn't able to finish the sentence for I kissed him, he was stunned for a second but return his enthusiasm into the kiss. I clutched at the front of his shirt to pull him deeper into the kiss as I slowly felt his life's energy drain, I was savoring this one, he was a pure soul that didn't have a hint of sin as most humans do. He simply was finding himself in the wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong woman. As the rest of his soul filtered into mouth his body gave away I pulled back from the delicious kiss, " _It is Kiora, my sweet"_

I dropped his body just as quickly as I had consumed his soul, it was time to move again. I had now overstayed my welcome in this area with another meal, and the only thing that brought about the feeling of terror into my body was being discovered by another supernatural being. I could already sense a death god within 100 miles of my current position, I stayed on edge as I traveled to the London countryside.


	2. Chapter 2

(Apperance of Kioko, eyes are normally light purple flash demonically to magenta/reddish^^ Appears to be 17 in her human form)

I was bored, as happens often to demons that aren't in current contracts or residing in the pits of hell. The life of a demon is lonely, even more being a female because my only option of companions are filthy humans, not that demons have companions but other beings are much more interesting than the mundane lives of humans. I stood atop an old building surveying the city of London, I often avoided big cities like this but I was restless and it wasn't because I was hungry. At the rate I had been consuming souls I most likely won't need to feed for 50 years, but then again where is the fun in that. I closed my eyes as I breathed in the nights air, the energy of London is that of most cities, full of greed, lies, murder, and my favorite lust. I opened my eyes as they flashed demonically red in the dark, I shall prowl the streets for some fun, especially since I couldn't sense any demonic or supernatural auras in the area.

The streets of London were teaming with people, it was the busiest hour of the day with people in and out of shops and many companies conducting business. I walked along the cobblestone streets looking into shops that caught my eye, I had no need for the mundane items that humans busied themselves with but I did enjoy a good book and that is what I was seeking at the moment. I passed an Undertaker's shop and spotted a bookstore only stores ahead. As I took a step towards the store the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, I disappeared before giving it a second thought. As I reappeared upon the rooftops again my eyes wide and my whole body freaking out. How could I have been so stupid, why would I even chance something so stupid! All I can hope is that he didn't sense me, I had sensed him without seeing him…another demon.

Sebastian/Narrator POV:

I was in the Undertaker's shop with the young lord inquiring about the recent case the Queen had set my master on when something caught my attention, another supernatural being but this one…I sniffed the air subtly, is a female. My eyes narrowed and flashed magenta, a female but also a demon, how interesting.

"Sebastian are you paying attention?" Ceil asked harshly, the demons eyes glinted with mischief as he turn his head to his master.

"Of Course, My Lord" Upon further scrutinizing Ceil noticed a small smirk at the corner of his mouth that was almost unnoticeable, Sebastian was up to something.

"Let's go Sebastian, I am no closer on this case and It is time for you to prepare dinner" Ceil demanded as he headed towards the exit. As I opened the door for the young master to exit the scent of the unknown demoness assaulted my senses, this certainly would be a fascinating game of cat and mouse.

Kiora POV:

I no longer sensed the demon from earlier, especially after putting as much distance as I could between us in this city. I came here to take leisure and possibly forge a contract with a juicy soul, but it seems that a demon might own this territory already. I sighed as I release the nerves that were overrunning my slim body. I would not become some demon's slave, I refuse to be used by someone else, we supernatural beings use Humans and I will not be lowered to the level of a stinkin human. My face contorted in a snarl at the thought. This demon must be powerful too or I would have sensed him as soon as I arrived in London, I can only hope he didn't sense me or pick up my scent.

I desperatly need to leave this area as soon as possible, but where to go. It is known that there are maybe 1-3 females residing on Earth, one being me the youngest. I came across one of them when traveling through Spain 50 years ago but demons work better alone and we departed soon from each other. And not before leaving a false trail that I was in some part of Asia, for we three are constantly being hunted so I am very reluctant to leave England because I have been nearly everywhere else. Maybe I shall stick to the shadows for a couple days and see if this powerful demon is merely passing through or if he's contracted to the area, if not I shall go anywhere before I end up in his clutches.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian's POV:

"Sebastian what has you so damn distracted," Ceil lay in bed waiting for Sebastian to bring him his tea, the eye patch missing since he was about to retire to bed.

"I am far from distracted tonight My Lord, in fact this evening's tea is a Piccadilly blend, a rich black tea infused with roses, strawberries and lotus plant. It should suit your tastes the tea master recommended it for you My Lord after seeing how much earl grey you order." I placed the tray holding the tea across young master's lap, his eyes followed my every movement then narrowed as gave him a small playful smile.

"Is there anything else you will be needing for the night My Lord?" I stared at the young master, waiting for his orders.

"Tell me what caught your attention in Undertaker's." He commanded as he set the tea back on its saucer. Mhm so he had noticed, I smiled at how attentive the young lord is.

"In undertaker's My Lord? Surely, I do not know what you mean," Although I cannot lie to the young master I can still play games with how I answer him, which I know he depises.

Ceil's face contorted in anger, "You damn well know what I mean, I command you to tell me," The contract symbol on Ceil's right eye glowed at the command place on his demonic servant. My eyes glowed their demonic hue.

"Of course My Lord, While you conversed with Undertaker about the current case the Queen assigned I felt a fleeting demonic aura." Ceil's eyes lit up in interest, "Was it that prat Trancy and his demon?"

"I do not believe so My Lord." I stated.

"And why is that Sebastian, he is the only other demon known in London besides you." Ceil was contemplating exactly what another supernatural presence in London meant.

"Because this one is female."

Ceil shifted beneath the covers and drank from the cup of tea clearly thinking about the unknown demoness. He held the teacup in his lap contemplating before staring at his butler, "Figure out why she's in London, I don't need another demon causing trouble for me.

"With pleasure My Lord," I took his tray of tea and bowed before exiting the room, the little lord could not see the devilish smirk that adorned my feature, now I could seek her out as planned. This kitten doesn't know what is coming for her, I licked my lips at the thought of capturing this woman. My mind brought forward the memory of the last demoness I saw…

 _Flashback: 150 years ago_

 _In Hell war is always raging, which is what draws its creature's back constantly. It matters not what war is raged over but that sin is continuous. I was returning to check on the Hierarchy of the Demon realm, it was not my position that was in question but that of another._

 _Agramon was a powerful demon, close to my own strength but he was foolish. Foolish enough to keep a demoness in the depths of hell, especially one that is his mate. It is not an easy thing to keep from the rest of the supernatural world when one mates a demoness, nonetheless reproduces with one. I am very keen to see this demoness, as is everyone else, some even tempted to challenge Agramon for her, which is another reason I am here. Not to help but merely supervise that no other creature attained this demoness, the idea of any lowly demons possessing something so rare was repulsive._

 _As I arrived at the dwelling known to Agramon I could smell blood and destruction everywhere, and a faint sound of something being ripped apart. A low deep growl issued throughout the dwelling the moment I stepped over the threshold, deep red eyes glowed from the dark shadows. The whole home was bathed in darkness, bodies and blood littered the floor in every direction, the growl got louder as I took another step into the home. The most menacing voice erupted from the corner where the eyes glowed "Leave Malphas" (Sebastians real name)_

" _So you remember, Agramon" I looked around for the demoness, no longer sensing her but something else._

 _Agramon growled again as Malphas stood in the middle of the room "I said LEAVE."_

" _Am I to assume she is dead? surely you wouldn't be here if some lowly demon had snatched her, she was your mate was she not?" Another animalistic growl came from the darkness. "What a pity, another demoness dead," I spotted her body at his feet half hidden in darkness of the room._

 _I heard a rustle of fabric come from behind Agramon's glowing eyes, my eyes softened as another wicked smile came to my face, "Ahh but it seems she has left something behind for you" I stepped closer to peer through the shadows, trying to catch a glimpse behind Agramon but he only blocked the path further._

 _He snarled wildly "You may think this a game Malphas but I will not play with you, LEAVE NOW" A tiny whimper came from behind Agramon as he flared his demonic energy warning me._

" _It is always a game Agramon especially when you possess a female demon, even so one that is your daughter" Both demons eyes flashed magenta at what he was insinuating._

 _End of Flashback_

Could this little kitten be Agramon's child? If so I believe I am in for one hell of a treat.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiora's POV:

It was a little after midnight as I strolled around the streets at the edge of London, it was known not to be the best area which was why I was there. As I approached an archway that led to a curve in the road I sensed a human up ahead, I looked quite vulnerable being female, young and alone, especially if you didn't know I was a demon. I continued on my path waiting for the human to show himself, I could sense the wicked ideas he was having, what he would do with someone like… I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I basked in the sinful energy, it was like sun warming the skin.

A rough hand closed around my wrist spinning me around to face the human. "What's a pretty lil lady like yourself doing walking these streets? *hi-hiccup* Don't chya know its not safe out here, especially in the dark?" He had a firm grip on my hand, even for being completely drunk, the booze was practically seeping from his pores. He was expecting fear to be written on my face, his expression faltered as I gave him a small smile.

"I am the Dark," My smile grew as his eyes widened slightly, with renewed courage he pushed me against the wall. I wanted to play with this human, like a cat does a mouse before a meal, the man started molesting my body by kissing me along my neck and trying to rip my dress from my chest. I wanted to kill this one slowly for fun, I lowered my head about to whisper in the human's ear when I sensed it again. Panic overcame my features and the human looked at me with a smirk, He thought he was causing my new state of terror but in reality another demon was on their way here. As adrenaline shot through my veins my black nails lengthened 4 inches as I plunged them into the human's chest, my eyes glowed as my hand enclosed around his heart, I squeezed until it burst feeling the human's energy enter my body. I didn't even watch his expression as he realized what was happening to him and that's my favorite part, I shook my hand clean of his blood as I jumped to the top of the building sensing the demonic aura closer than before.

I had just started to pick up my speed when a black blurr shot up from between two buildings that were right in my path, I quickly turned and began running in the other direction, white hot panic was surging through my body, no other demon I had met was as fast as I but this one seemed to be having almost no trouble keeping up. I could feel his presence somewhere behind me as I pushed my body as fast as it could go. I jumped from the rooftops to the cobblestones trying to lose him, I could smell that I was approaching the river, I can only hope that he will lose my scent once I reach the river and suppress my aura. I furrowed my eyebrows, I cannot be caught and I will not be caught.

I reached the bank of the Thames quickly covering my aura and scent as well as I could, my life depended on it. Any being of hell is attracted to the darkness and can use it but I was raised in the dark and belong in the darkness, it bends to my will completely. The darkness of the banks enclosed around me, making my body one with it, virtually making me no where but everywhere, this was my last hope before facing the demon one on one.

The demon landed on the wharf, a slight ways down the bank from where I was enclosed in darkness, from my spot I noticed his attire was that of a servant…odd. His head turned in my direction, my eyes widened slightly before remembering he could not see me or sense me and the river should be doing more than its job of covering my scent, his eyes glowed devilishly pink from the end of the wharf before he disappeared. Everything seemed to stop, even the wind seized its activities, I narrowed my eyes looking for even a hint of movement.

"You smell exquisite my dear," He breathed behind my ear, the hair on my neck stood completely on end as I launched myself from my current location, I couldn't see him anywhere but he was definitely just behind me. I could feel the panic bubbling up inside me, this demon was more powerful than ones I've dealt with in the past. I stared hard into the darkness just waiting for his next move, my eyes focused on the center of the vast darkness as he slowly walked out of it. He was devilishly handsome for his human form, the power he possessed rolled off him in waves assaulting my senses making them scream out in submission. He must be a very high-level demon, my body has never reacted in the same way to another demon because I was either their equal or superior, my body was begging to submit to his power especially since I'm a female. NO, I refuse to do so! I gritted my teeth and got into a fighting position as the demon stopped 20 feet from where I stood.

He smirked at my actions, "So you want to play kitten?" He tilted his head slightly amused as I growled at him from the back of my throat.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiora's POV:

The raven-haired demon made the first move, he disappeared from his spot, immediately I sensed him behind me and swung my right leg around aiming for his head, he merely raised his left arm and blocked it with his forearm. I jumped back just out of his reach growling slightly, I could feel the power seeping out of him the closer I was. I was stronger than most but I doubted I was stronger than him, I didn't need to defeat him I just needed to escape him. He lunged at me I quickly dodged his attack but not quick enough for he got a hold of the sleeve of my dress, he swung me around but the fabric tore keeping me once more from his grasp. My nails extended and we clashed once more at hand to hand combat, dodging and swinging on one another, I had yet to land a punch on him that wasn't deflected, nor he to I but I had the feeling he was toying with me instead. This was my only chance to escape before I was cornered again, I had to find an opening, I dodged another attack but cut it too close again, he had scratched my cheek, not deeply but enough to draw blood, I watched him bring his hand to his mouth as he licked my blood from his fingers his eyes flashed magenta, "Exquisite." He smiled at me once more his fangs showing slightly this time.

I ran at him acting like I was going to attack his abdomen with my claw like nails but at the last moment launched myself over his head and flipped landing right behind him, I summoned all my strength and kicked him in the back launching him 5 ft forward, usually it was much farther but he's not like every other demon I've met. I took my chance and ran for it, I had a head start this way and I just might be able to lose him unlike earlier, my life depended on it. I jumped from the bank of the river onto the opposite street, I began running down an alley behind storefronts trying once more to disappear into the vast darkness of London. I turned down another alley and crossed a street that lead deeper into London, I could feel the darkness reaching out to me. I didn't sense the demon behind anymore so I slow down a notch about to disappear fully into the darkness and for good, I was going to let it carry me out of this city and away from this demon but the darkness wavered. It suddenly became even darker if possible, like being blind, the pitch black did not reach out to me in its familiar way and I could barely see past my arm's length. I thought the darkness was beginning to swarm around me but it was soft and I could feel it brushing against my face and hands. I reached out and grabbed whatever was floating in the darkness, weary from my encounter with the demon, I hadn't sense him just yet which wasn't too much of a surprise since females are usually lither and faster. I was hoping I had outran him, but this was not right I opened my hand and a single black feather lay in it. A raven's feather.

I froze. No..no this cannot be happening, I felt his presence now, all around me, there was no escape now. I felt one arm encircle my waist and the other wrap around my neck firmly but not with all his strength, he pulled my body against him to were my back lay against his front, my body was completely frozen in submission. I was right when I said he was powerful, I just never imagined he was one of the most powerful demons in existence, even my father had warned my young self so many years ago against the likes of demons of his rank. I tried to struggle in his grasp but my body wasn't responding, his aura was engulfing the both of us, he bent his head near my neck sniffing the area his head hovering mere centimeters from it, every fiber of my being flared in terror at what the Raven demon was about to do. He chuckled at my reaction even though my body had barely moved in his grip, his voice vibrating through my entire body.

"Don't worry kitten we will have more than enough time together but unfortunately I am here on orders," His smooth voice made by body shiver, he sighed into my neck at the disruption his contract was causing. I still didn't relax, I was in the worst position possible, I was in the hands of a male demon something I swore would not happen to me. His hand around my neck shifted, here was my chance to move away from him, but before I could comprehend what he was doing his hand jabbed deep into the area he had just been inspecting, the pressure point at the nape of neck. All my sense left me as I lost consciousness, falling into the demons arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiora's POV:

The first thing I felt was the slight throbbing coming from the base of my neck where that demon had hit me. I tensed at the thought of that demon and the situation I was in as all my senses returned to me, my eyes snapped open at the feeling of being watched. It was completely dark but the darkness seemed to be moving, as if it was washing itself around me. Every ounce of my being was screaming at me to run, but there was no where to run that I could see. A deep chuckle sounded around me, even my enhanced hearing couldn't pinpoint the direct source _…Unless…No…_ As soon as I figured out what was going on I prepared to defend myself. The Bastard was completely around me.

"So kitten you've figured it out" I felt his breath against my ear as I turned around striking the air behind me, but only seeing more darkness. One black feather fell from the darkness overhead brushing against my shoulder as it fell, and more continue to pile up on the floor. The softness of the feathers as they brushed against my skin made my hair stand on end as they ceased to fall around me he formed before my eyes, he was the same as he had been the night he spotted and captured me.

"Unfortunately, once again my orders hinder me from gaining your acquaintance and getting to know you the way I would prefer" His eyes flashed at that last statement. Since the darkness had lifted with his appearance I scanned the room and noticed he was in front of the best exit, the window but there still was the option of the door, leading to who knows where and with what. I decided to take the chance and ran for the door, hoping that my burst of speed would outstrip his. The door closed with a loud snap before I could even pull it a centimeter open, his right arm was outstretched keeping the door closed.

"My Master would like to see you now," He said, his eyes narrowed at my antics, within a blink of an eye he had a bone crushing grip on one of my wrist and grabbed me around the torso pinning the other arm to my side, he hoisted me up a foot to his height. His eyes raked over my form as he studied me, I could detect the small smile on his lips as I narrowed my eyes vehemently at him. "Yes you will more than do."

He opened the door before I think of what his words were insinuating. He carried me down the hall and stopped in front of an ornately decorated door, which I could only guess was where his "master" was since it appeared to be the master bedroom of mansion. He knocked on the door and waited for the "Enter" that came from within inside. What I saw was not what I expected, It was a child in bed, he was wearing a long white night gown and an eyepatch over his right eye.

"My apologies for the earliness of the hour milord, but you did order her brought to you as soon as she was detained," The demon spoke respectfully to the child in bed, _this must be his contract…_ I inhaled softy testing the soft scent of the child's soul permeating the room, my iris shifted to their demon slit form for a split second as I tasted the purity being tinged by darkness, this demon had one great meal before him. I could feel the eyes of the demon holding me baring down on me before the child spoke and he looked at his master.

"Have you asked her anything, or do you expect me to do the work for you? Especially at this early hour?" The child said arrogantly as he propped himself up in the bed, he focused his one deep blue eye on me, examining my person but not in the way the demon had then waved his hand at the demon, beckoning him forward

"No Sir, I have not asked her anything, I did not presume to do more than you asked," The demon stepped forward closer to the bed but stopped short five feet from the child, _he must not want me to close to his prey._ The corner of my lips turned up slightly at the thought, the child did smell delicious, but I would rather escape this demons hands before I stole his meal from him.

The child glared at the demon holding me, "I am assuming my butler has not introduced himself or explained as to was I have summoned you?" I continued to stare at him, firstly for his use of the word butler in describing the demon holding me and the fact he had the balls to call being kidnapped and restrained being 'summoned'. "I am Ceil Phantomhive, Lord Phantomive to you and this is my butler Sebastian." I knew for a fact that was the name given to the demon by the child and not his real name, real names were sacred and secret to demons for a reason.

"I demand to know who you are and why you are in the area," The child directed at me once more along with the demon named Sebastian. I cocked my head slightly to the side and humored the child.

"Why little Lord you may call me as you please," I batted my eyelashes at the child, smirking as a faint blush arose on his features, "And for your second question I was merely traveling through, looking for a little fun but not this," I frowned at the child, hoping he might order his demon servant to unhand me.

"Sebastian come closer I can't see in this poorly lit room." Ceil commented since the candles had yet to lit for the morning. Sebastian came closer to the bed but kept more than an arm's length from the child.

"Sebastian are you worried you're too incompetent to keep her from killing me, loosen your grip on her." Ceil mocked his servant more, knowing his own importance to the demon servant. I looked at the demon as he slightly frowned but loosened his grip enough to where my feet hit the floor but his grip on my wrist continued with bone crushing pressure, keeping me from getting out of his grasp. Ceil smirked at the obviously moment of irritation on Sebastian's face, maybe this child could be my escape route.

"No milord, it is only that this one is prone to escaping, as I assume you wish not to happen at the present moment," Sebastian replied to his master.

"I would like the help of another demon in my endeavors, to my pleasure Sebastian has yet to disappoint or become distracted for we have a binding contract," He pulled his eyepatch off as the contract mark glowed deep purple over his blue eye, "but now you have distracted my Butler and I want you to cease being a distraction," He then looked from me to the butler "Sebastian find a solution to both of those problems, now get out you disturbed my sleep."

"Yes Milord." The demon smiled as he bowed slightly to the child his demon eyes glowing, the child then turned over and pulled the cover over his body as the demon dragged me out of the room, I began struggling realizing the child had essentially handed me over to whatever fate this demon had in store for me. As soon as the door closed to the child's room he pulled me down the hall, as I pulled against him he slammed me into the wall, caging my body with his.

"Now now little one, you don't want me to have to get too rough with you, do you?" Sebastian said to me playfully. He had pinned my other hand with the hand that had the death grip on my wrist, he pressed his toned body to mine as I struggled, his hard chest kept me in place and it wasn't the only hard thing I felt. I began to panic knowing what was coming, sure male demons have sex all the time considering their sinful creatures but with the rarity of demonesses, they don't experience that often. For females it is different, since our time is occupied with escaping the males it isn't unusual for demonesses to be virgins, even if they take a human to bed to gain a meal it is not the same as being with a demon, especially one intent on mating you.

The look on his face only told me he was reveling in my fear, he was clearly amused with me. He leaned closer and licked my jawline, I tried to pull away from him without exposing my neck but he only chucked. "I only wanted a taste kitten, I won't mark you until we get back to my room," One of his hands began wondering the curves of my body as I was stricken with fear. We vanished into the darkness as he teleported into his room and threw me onto the black bed. I immediately jumped up to defend myself from any attack the demon would throw at me, but he was simply smiling at me.

"You can try and escape, but I can reassure you I've had this room reinforced and you will not get past me anymore." He began loosening his tie and removed his black jacket, I narrowed my eyes at him, like hell I wouldn't try getting past him. I dove for the door and saw his leg shoot out to kick me which I dodged as I touched the door, but before I could twist the knob his hand wrapped around my throat tossing me the five feet back into the headboard with incredible strength. I gathered my sense and ran for the window as he began pulling his white gloves off, finger by finger. This time when he came for me I dodged him, running past his side as I changed my direction heading once more for the door, hoping to catch his by surprise but I was wrong. He grabbed my hair as I went whipping by him, he spun me around by my hair throwing me once more into the bed, this time I felt my leg snap and hesitated a moment to let it heal before trying to escape once more. It was a second too long as the figure of the demon called Sebastian towered over me with nothing but his black pants on, the room slowly grew darker as he let his aura consume the room, I felt that panic from earlier return as he smirked at me, his fangs peered from beneath his lips as they elongated, the fuchsia demon eyes swimming with lust as he came closer. _Its over, It is all over…_


	7. Chapter 7

As he towered over me I leapt from the bed, to only feel myself stop because he had gotten a hold of my ankle. I had almost slipped through his grasp, but the firm hold on my ankle didn't allow me any further movement, he jerked my body back towards his onto the center of the bed. I was not going to let this happen so easily, I grabbed onto the edge of the bed as I pulled my other leg back, ready to kick him in the face, before I could act on it the ankle in his hand snapped with a slight flick of his wrist. The pain radiated through my leg and had me faltering in my attack, my nails elongated as I felt my anger burning and my panic dissipating as time went on. I heard the demon chuckle at the change in my demeanor.

"Is the Kitten finally angry? I did say I would be rough," He smirked as he grabbed ahold of the black dress I was in and ripped it away from my body, just leaving the corseted top and shreds of the skirt, leaving my legs bare to his sight. I growled and struck him across the face with my nails leaving a long angry scratch on his cheek, my anger was radiating from me as my eyes flashed their demon fuchsia. His eyes narrowed at me then slowly his face showed understanding as he smiled down at me. "You must be young, I can feel your power, but you don't even know how to use it, mmhm quite pathetic of Agramon, to not even teach you properly." My eyes widened as I was caught by surprise, I have never heard another demon speak that name before, he was talking of my father as if he knew him. Sebastian took advantage of my confusion to cage my body once more, this time to the bed. Both of his hands forced mine to my sides and pinned them there, as his knees rested on my thighs, keeping my body in place on the bed. I started struggling which was futile, as I realized that I bared my fangs at the demon above me growling deeply at him as I concentrated my power around me. Parts of his hair were hanging past his face and dangling in mine as he smirked at me waiting for something, I could feel the electricity in the room gathering and running along my skin, making the hairs of my arms stand on end. I tried centering my powers to create enough energy to attack him, but I didn't have the time, the only time I've amounted this much energy it took much longer than the time I have.

"Like I said, pathetic," With speed to match mine he bent forward to my neck, his fangs elongating past his lips as he bit into the juncture of my neck and shoulder. The panic from early came back white hot with the excruciating pain from his fangs in my neck, I dug my fingers into the bed to keep from giving the demon a reaction just wanting it to be over. I felt him move slightly as if he was pulling away from my neck, but he only sank them in further, I had to stifle a moan from the pain. As soon as his fangs were fully lodged in my neck I started to feel a cold burning sensation entering my body from his bite, at the same time the pressure he was applying on my arms and legs began to lift slightly. I tried testing my movement but founds I could barely move my fingers; my whole body was sluggish. Sebastian finally began pulling his fangs from my neck and peered into my face to see my reaction, he was only inches from my face and he still had remnants of my blood on his lips as smirked at his handy work.

"You're still awake, interesting… Most females can't handle a male's venom, especially someone of my caliber," The demon mused looking into my eyes, my body felt so weak and my vision was becoming dark around the edges as I stared back into his deep red eyes not giving up the fight left in me. I furrowed my eyebrows in anger as he bent into my neck once more and began licking the wound clean of blood, I couldn't even summon the strength to turn my head, tingles of pleasure began to shoot through my body as his tongue raked over my flesh, it was the only thing I could feel as my heavy eyelids closed, and the venom took its course through my body.

Sebastian's POV:

As I bit into her neck the taste of her blood danced on my tongue, stifling a moan from the rich flavor I raised my head to let my fangs fully elongate and shoved them deeper into her neck. _The taste of a female is delightful…_ I could feel her still attempting to struggle as she dug her hands into the bed from the pain, I released my venom into the bite completing the mating mark. I lifted some of the pressure I was using to restrain her form to the bed and straddled her lightly, as I pulled away from her neck I found her peering into my face, I smirked _How resilient she is..._

"You're still awake, interesting… Most females can't handle a male's venom, especially someone of my caliber," I thought aloud to her, her eyes were drooping as I spoke, she lasted but she wouldn't be awake much longer. I bent down into the crevasse of her neck once more and licked the remnants of her blood, the mating mark was appearing where I had bit her as I cleaned the wound further, my saliva acting as a sealant. I pressed my hardness into her warmth at the thought of the sensations I would be sending through her body later, I could feel her wetness now through the flimsy undergarments she wore beneath her ruined dress. When I finished my ministrations on her neck when I looked back into her face I found her to be completely asleep.

"Too bad little one, we were just getting to the fun," My hard on strained in my pants at the inconvenience of needing to mark her before having my way with her _. As the little Lord ordered, he now has another demon attached to him through myself…_ The mating mark wouldn't fully control the little demoness, but with her powers being currently undeveloped due to her age there should not be a problem dominating this one. The idea of dominating the girl beneath me only had my mind burning with images of what would happen once she woke up from her nap.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiora's POV:

My body ached with pain as the fog over my mind didn't quite lift, I closed and opened my eyes once more as a dull thump of pain resounded through my entire body. I groaned at the feeling, I still felt so so tired, I slowly closed my eyes once more. _I'll just rest them for a moment..._

A noise rose me to my senses the second time, I slowly opened my eyes at hearing something loud, my energy was still low. The fog over my brain returned as I looked into the eyes of the demon from earlier, who until now I had almost completely forgotten about due to my inability to think straight or concentrate on anything other than sleep. The demon walked closer to my bed with a smirk adorning his features obviously pleased at the state he found me in. I tried to move off the bed to only let out a loud groan at the pain that radiated from the leg I had moved. It dangled slightly off the bed as I tried to fight the pain and the fog from taking over and taking me back to sleep, I still could not afford to let my guard down no matter how far this had progressed.

"Oh Kitten, it wouldn't be wise to move with the state your in. Let me help you my dear," He smiled at me as he moved to the side of the bed my food dangled from. I gasped deeply at the feeling that pulsed through my veins and deepest core as he settled my foot back onto the bed next to its counterpart. I looked straight into his knowing eyes confused, his eyes never left my face as he reveled in the expression I looked at him with. As the feeling left my body and I followed his movements as he walked to the other side of the bed, my mind running through possibilities of escape and only coming up with dead ends.

"Just imagine what skin to skin contact will feel like." He mused to me as he sat on the empty space of the bed. My eyes widened as he slowly peeled off his white gloves, finger by finger until his pale white hands with nails of the deepest black were exposed. I had been so overcome by the feeling that coursed through my body that I hadn't even noticed he had still been wearing his gloves. I stared the demon in the eye as he approached my body, his hands slid over my bare arms as he wrapped his arms around me. Electricity flowed over my skin at the intense feeling that contact with this demon caused, it had tapped into my budding fountain of powers and caused them to show. I could barley concentrate on the fact that he wasn't pulling away from the electricity but was pulling me into a sitting position and closer to him. My power was meant to protect me, but it was having absolutely no affect on him, he pulled me completely into his chest with his arms wrapped around my body. He moved my body at his will, like a doll because I was completely useless in controlling my own body, he nudged my head to the side and my panic flared the electricity from a low hum to a cackling force.

He placed his lips on my neck and whispered into my skin, "It's no use kitten, your powers have accepted me as your superior," He kissed my neck lightly "As your dominant," He kissed just below my ear that stirred another feeling in my core. "Or better yet as your mate." He nibbled at my skin as his mouth wandered lower on my neck, I knew he had reached his destination when a hot flash of pleasure ran through my body. He lapped at his mark a couple more times, coating it in his saliva for it to heal quicker. My mind was completely lost in all the different feelings coursing through my body. It couldn't decide whether it was still in pain and foggy from the demon's forced mating mark or the electric feeling from his continuous touch or the hot pleasure and pain radiating from the mark on my neck. I lost control of the situation and in that moment a sense of who I was, my demon nature was lashing out against the onslaught of feelings and changes consuming my body.

Sebastian's POV:

I chuckled softly against her neck at the internal struggle she was facing. _It shouldn't be long before her beast rears its head._ In anticipation of the moment I withdrew one hand from the demoness and grabbed a hold of my collar. I ripped the white button up away from my neck, leaving it exposed for the demoness in front of me. With that taken care of I drew her back into my chest and nuzzled her neck once more, I reveled in her scent just waiting for the little kitten to take a bite. I looked into her face and saw the pained look in her expression, "Fighting it are you?" I thought aloud. My eyes quickly found my mating mark on her neck, the contrast of the black against her pearly skin would make any demon swell with pride and lust. I attacked the mark with tiny nips and licks, I began gently sucking on it and reached for her chest. I was met with a handful of soft flesh through the thin cotton of the white night gown I had dressed her in after destroying her dress. I began to softly kneed her right breast as I continued my ministrations with her neck, the electricity coming from her continued to cackle around us in response to the physical stimuli I was giving her. I felt her left arm move quickly as she placed her hand on my right shoulder, I smirked into her neck as she pulled herself closer to me. _This is working out quite well._

Kiora's POV:

Blood rushed into my mouth, rich and hot, not in temperature but in taste, it warmed my whole body the moment it touched my lips. My fangs lengthened further into whatever I had them in, my whole body felt as if it was floating, pleasure coursed through my body but it felt so distant to the entrancing flavor of the blood in my mouth. A deep moan vibrated through my mouth as my fangs suddenly became ice cold, the warm blood had ceased to flow as I felt the cold flow into the puncture wounds and into whatever I was latched onto. I began to feel the cold recede from my fangs as all the feelings that assaulted my body before returned which also brought me back to my reality. My once heavy pleasure filled eyes widened in shock, I started to see black spot in my vision _what did I do…_ My fangs were lodged in the demon's neck, something I wasn't completely aware of until now.

I lifted my head with great effort to dislodge my fangs from his neck, they slowly receded back into my jaw at the action. I tried pushing my arms against his chest to push him away and struggled harder when I realized my arms were barely moving, even with fighting through the pain in my body my shoulders scarcely moved against his chest as I fought his embrace. The fog over my mind was gradually lifted which meant I could feel the full force of what was going on through my body. I had neglected to look the demon in the eye after I had bit him, I was scared to confirm what I had really just done. As I cringed in pain I caught his demonic gaze peering into my face, waiting for my expression. He cocked his head to the side as his eyes flared that enticing fuchsia color.

"You are more willing than I thought my dear" He silky voiced flowed over me as the pain and darkness consumed me once more, the last think I saw, felt and heard was his penetrating gaze, his burning touch and smooth voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian's POV:

I knocked on the little Lord's door and waited for his response from within the room before I entered.

"Enter" A harsh voice rang from behind the door. I entered the master bedroom belonging to my master ciel with a tray and closed it behind me before approaching the bed where my master lay. I placed the tray on the bedside table and poured the small container of honey into the warmed milk and stirred the content.

"I have brought your warmed milk and honey as you asked my lord," I began as I brought the cup to him, "The honey is of your own hive and is the of the finest quality." The boy stared at me as he analyzed my being. "Is there something wrong my lord?" The boy sipped his warm drink and closed his eyes before responding.

"I see she is at least powerful enough to leave a mark on you," He opened his eye and stared at me once more. "I expect what I ordered is done?"

"Yes milord, the demoness is now bonded to me and by extension you." I answered back simply. I could sense the demoness was still completely knocked out, the bond between will forever be a gateway to where she is and what she is feeling. I inwardly smirked at the tremors of pleasure I would be racking her body with later, I will have her begging for my touch and my lips on her body by the morning.

"I want to see her in the morning, have her presentable and bring her to my study by noon," He set the cup back on the tray I had brought with me, "I would be asleep at this hour if you had completed your job in a timely manner, you are dismissed."

I bowed to my master and grabbed the tray before blowing out the bedside candle and exiting the room. I furrowed my brows at the thought of parading my demoness in front of the little lord, mostly the fact she would be leaving my room. As I thought my features lightened at the thought that I would just have to force it on her tonight, either way breaking the demoness was in store tonight.

Kiora's POV:

I roused to a wet feeling and a sound vibrating from my chest, I realized it was deep moan that I was hearing only to further realize it was my mouth that it was coming from. As I tried to feel shocked more feelings assaulted my body, the wet feeling was coming from my neck as something moved over it. I felt hands on my forearms and a body laying over mine, their hips were pressed into mine as my legs were slightly spread. Waves of pleasure coursed through my body at the feeling coming from my neck and it was almost like I could feel someone else's pleasure, I was warm all over, but I had a sense of foreboding like I knew this was wrong despite how good I felt. I moaned once more as someone nipped my neck, I opened my eyes as I tried to move my arms upwards.

I widened my eyes as the feeling on my neck stopped and the demon came into clear view before me. The pleasure in my body halted as soon as he stopped, he still held by body to the bed as I bared my fangs at him, ready to use my last defense. I growled at him as he smiled at my small attempts at defense, he leaned in closer and I only growled louder warning him. I failed to notice the irritated mark on his shoulder before I swiftly tore into the juncture of his neck, he had come within in an inch of my face and I had warned him, but it was I who was screwed. His blood rolled over my tongue with its deep flavors, my pupils dilated at the taste; I felt a hand on the back of my neck to keep me where I was as the demon I bit moaned at what I had done.

I felt him lean closer into my neck, my fangs were still lodged in his as he inhaled the smell of my skin and let out a small sigh. Then he sank his fangs once more into my neck and pressed himself closer to my body if that was possible. The avalanche of pleasure returned greater than before as I moaned into his neck from it, I needed to feel it deeper and then I lost my mind. I ground my hips into his pelvis trying to create some friction, and I felt his response immediately as he pressed even harder against me. I rotated my hips trying to feel everything he could offer, it was like I had completely lost myself to the pleasure, I was at the point of handing over what I had been fighting for this whole time, all because he was making me feel like I had never felt before.

I whimpered as I felt his fangs retracting from my neck, I followed suit confused by his actions. He stared into my face, I couldn't read his expression as those deep red eyes bore into mine. His hands left my arms as they traveled to my hips, he gripped them as he ground his clothed appendage deeper into my warmth. I began rubbing my chest trying to feel friction everywhere, but my corset was still tightly attached to my body, he must have noticed my movements for her too a hold of my corset in both hands and ripped the thick fabric down the middle, exposing my chest. I caught his eyes once more and noticed the lust in them, I gathered my strength and flipped him over, when I looked into his face again he looked surprised at my actions. I frowned at his body when I noticed it was still fully clothed, I took care of that the same way he did mine. His hands once more found my hips as he pulled me into him, his pants were still on to my disappointment, I needed something more as I ground myself into him with a rhythm. I moaned before I felt his fingers pinching my nipples and teasing them, I looked down at him as I moved on top of him. He only smirked before I was once again under him and his pants were gone, the bulge in his pants had been significant when I was digging my hips into his I could only imagine its actual size as he caged my once more against the bed, I could feel his manhood resting against my warmth. I could feel his tip nudging my entrance as he came up close to my ear and breathed against it.

"Tell me your name kitten and I'll give you what you want," He nudged himself further into my entrance and began sucking on my neck around the mark on my neck. I moaned at the warm feeling, it went as quickly as it came as he withdrew and gave me an expecting look. I narrowed my eyes slightly not being so willing to give up such precious information, his hand roamed downwards and found my nub and he began to rub it. I could feel myself moving my hips against his hand and small moans escaping my mouth as he repeated himself. \

"Your name kitten," He began to slightly move against me, just rubbing himself against my opening. Just as I was getting towards reaching my climax he withdrew his hand, I glared at him as he lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Yours first," I looked at him with lust glazed eyes. His eyes briefly flashed their demonic fuchsia, he leaned once more past my head and kissed my mark on my neck sending more pleasure through my body. He nipped the skin leaving behind more marks as he reached my earlobe and nibbled it before responding.

"It's Malphas," With those words he shoved himself to the hilt into my body and held himself there. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before I tried moving my hips against his, he placed a vice grip on my hips not allowing me to move my hips at all. He narrowed his eyes at me as he expected a response from me. I whined slightly as I tried to wiggle on his member once more and wasn't able to due to his grip, I felt his fingers on my nub again trying to tease me. I moaned at what he was doing but at the same time was irritated I couldn't act on it cause of his grip.

"Kiora," I whispered out in a huff of air.

"I didn't here that my kitten." He teased, he damn well heard me with his demonic hearing. I whined outload at having to repeat myself and still not receiving any friction where I wanted it.

I growled loudly, "It is Kiora you damn demon," My eyes glowed brightly as my anger and pleasure mingled. He smirked at me as he ground himself into my depths, I could feel his length pushing against my cervix only looking for my room to be inside me.


	10. Chapter 10

Kiora's POV:

It all felt like a dream, as the images passed through my mind. The memory of feeling his fangs in my neck made me internally shiver. I could feel myself getting wet once more as I replayed him teasing me, I couldn't help but rub my thighs back and forth to feel the friction when I began replaying the part where I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him deeper until I felt his balls hit my bottom. I gasped when he bent over and nipped the raw flesh on my neck from his mark, I followed suite in mocking revenge and before I pulled away I could feel a growl reverberating from deep in his chest. I looked into his eyes trying to guess his intentions but before I could tell he flipped me onto my stomach.

He rubbed his dick against my opening as he sucked and nipped my earlobe, his hands fondling and pinching my nipples. I moaned at the feel, especially as his mouth led to the sore mark on my shoulder, I pushed my body closer to his trying to get him inside me because of the feeling. As the feeling of his hands left my body it was replaced with his dick entering me, I moaned as I stretched once more around his organ. I felt him bottom out once more this time he felt even deeper than before while he was in this position. I couldn't help but mewl at the feelings running through my body and the fact I was so full. He began grinding his hips into me which began pushing me over the edge, I pushed back into him as hard as I could. I could feel him getting closer when he leaned over me and whispered in my ear.  
"I thought you didn't want this," He stopped his ministrations and began withdrawing from me. I pushed myself back as hard as I could because I was frantic to keep him in me, I ended up in his with myself impaled as deeply as I was before. I looked over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes.

"We will deal with that later," I didn't give his smirking face a chance to respond as I began to ride him in reverse, his hands found my hips as I brought myself down hard on his dick, grinding him into my core. I could feel both of us getting closer the more I rubbed him against my cervix. He brought me down once more and ground himself into me and held me firmly in place. He raked his fangs over my shoulder before plunging them once more into my neck, he also began thrusting quickly and deeply up into me. I came down on him one more time as I felt him explode into me, I ground myself onto him as he spurted into me which brought on my own orgasm. I sighed as I came down from my high, _my mate_ was still in me as he placed kisses on my back and the top of my shoulder.

"I wish we could continue our activities longer my kitten, but I must get you ready since I destroyed your only dress."

He had disappeared after our activities to find me something suitable to wear. I lounged on the bed feeling oddly renewed after our activities, despite being firmly against the whole situation I might be able to make this situation work if there are more nights like the previous. My thoughts were interrupted as Sebastian reappeared by the door with a red and cream garment in his hands, along with some other things.

"As much as I prefer you nude my dear I will have to dress you now," He set some of the things on the bed, leaving a corset and rose silk panties in his hands. I was still feeling unbelievably frisky as I took the panties from him with a smirk, I made a show out of putting them on as I bent down low, just trying to tease my new mate. When I was finished he wrapped the corset around me and began tightening the strings until my breasts were crushed to my chest. I felt his hands leave my back and land on my hips as he pulled me back into him, crushing our lower halves together as he whispered in my ear.

"I am using all my strength not to bend you over this bed once more, once we get back to this room do not expect to leave it for some time."


End file.
